


【盾铁/冬铁】非常规方案（全名《如何通过非常规方案迅速终结内战》）

by alicewhale



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewhale/pseuds/alicewhale
Summary: Tony发誓，当他发现了被隐瞒的真相时，本来是想要以男人的方式跟那两个家伙好好打上一架的。谁也没有预料到，下一刻他就陷入了难以自拔的困境。例行文前说明：还是忍不住写了内战相关……内容就是在打起来之前Tony突然犯病（大概假设了一下，一发完的小短篇，希望不会太OOC.<





	【盾铁/冬铁】非常规方案（全名《如何通过非常规方案迅速终结内战》）

**Author's Note:**

> *CP感其实不太强_(:зゝ∠)_ 就是一个突发的场景。  
> *不、不是ABO（（

Steve本以为Tony会一拳打过来，当那双眼睛闪烁着泪光，用不可置信的眼神看过来的时候。  
他知道，他明白，他甚至已经暗自做好了防御的准备。  
但是Tony没有。或者说，他没能。  
Steve足够惊愕地看到钢铁侠肉眼可见地开始发抖，即使隔着层盔甲也足够明显。他的脸上还带着伤痕和红肿，他的眉头紧紧皱起，嘴唇死死抿在一起。他挥动的手失去了力量，最终伴随着他单膝跪下的动作按在了地上。另一只手则是捂住胸口，他喘息着。  
Steve眼睁睁地看着上一刻还在质问自己的男人跪倒在地上，大口大口地喘气，仿佛突然被丢进了真空里，就要背过气去。他有一瞬间怀疑是否是Tony想借此迷惑什么，但也只是一瞬间。他顾不上旁边还有个目的不明的zemo，也顾不上Bucky还一脸警惕和迷惑地站在那里，迅速蹲下来搂住Tony，隔着盔甲徒劳地拍着他的背，贴着他的耳朵大声喊：“能听见吗？Tony？你还好吗？”  
Fu·k you Steve Rogers ，不用那么大声，我还没聋呢！  
Tony在心里竖中指，但是他想要骂出口的话语都成了难以抑制的喘息。他极度缺氧的大脑还挤出一点点空间来嘲笑紧张起来的Steve，但他很快就连这样一点空间也没有了。  
这可不是个犯病的好时机。  
如果Tony还有精力去考虑环境，他必然会如此抱怨。最合适的发病地点当然是他的大厦或是大宅，再不济基地也勉勉强强，好歹他还能保证自个儿不会躺在冰凉的地上过度呼吸个大半个小时无人问津。但是，拜托，在这种身边只有虎视眈眈的反派、前队友和杀父仇人的地方？  
这也太糟糕了。  
但是他没法思考。他闭着眼睛，只能看到黑暗，听到自己的喘息。他对自己的病症和并发症再清楚不过，然而这也没法让他摆脱眼下的窘境。他穿着盔甲，但又好像是将自己赤裸地敞在自己的敌人面前。无论是谁，哪怕只是个普通人，现在也能够将他打倒。  
他没法思考，但难以自已地陷入绝望。直到他的脑袋埋进了一个温暖结实的胸膛，熟悉的声音紧张急切地持续说着：“你还好吗？Tony？Tony，呼吸，深呼吸。没事了，没事了。”  
Fu·king！  
Tony没法回应，但他勉强还能够在心里再度对美国队长这仿佛哄孩子似的声音发表感言。他只能被动地埋在美国队长的大胸里，也幸好Steve还能想到给他留出呼吸的空间，使得他不至于真在大胸里被憋死。  
那可不是钢铁侠该有的死法。  
显然美国队长不是个多会照顾病人的，他只是不知所措地搂着Tony，徒劳地拍打着盔甲，不停地重复着“It's ok,It's ok tony，Tony.”  
Tony连翻白眼的力气都没有了，否则他非得反问一句眼下的情况到底哪里没事了。他能清晰地感受到自己从脸颊到四肢都逐渐麻木，他明白这是寻常，但这并不意味着这是个好兆头。  
他从喘息中挤出一句：“Can,I,Be……”  
Steve立刻明白了他要说什么，毫不迟疑地说：“相信我，Tony。”  
Tony无力地稍稍扬了扬下巴，下一刻他身上的装甲便尽数自动脱下，露出里面毫无防备的人来。解去装甲的Tony依旧在喘息着，并且下意识地就要把自己蜷起来。站在一旁一言不发的Bucky上前一步，毫不留情地把Tony就要蜷起来的双腿拉直，然后坐了上去压住。  
Tony：“……Fu——ck—— you!”  
Bucky对Steve说：“我没把我的体重都压上去。”  
Steve感激地说：“Bucky，谢谢你。”  
Tony连Fuck都不想说了。  
他能感受到自己的思维逐渐恢复平缓，但这并没能让他的过度呼吸症表面上缓解一些。更何况一旦大脑重新开始运转，他又难免再度意识到当前的场景以及他的处境。这又使得他立刻感觉到自己刚刚稍稍平缓一点点的呼吸又再度急促起来。  
Fuck myself！  
而就在他陷入了对自己的谴责的同时，Steve又紧张兮兮地开口："Tony，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我没想到会让你这样——你能听见我说话吗？"  
Tony咬着牙吐字：“我——TM——还——没——死——呢。’  
“Langugue Tony.”Steve脱口而出之后怔了怔，继续拍着Tony的背，低声说着，“Tony，我很抱歉我没能在之前告诉你这件事，我只是……我只是……”他犹豫着看了眼Bucky，“想要保护你和Bucky。”  
Tony狠狠地翻了个白眼，没搭理Steve垂着眼巴巴看着自己的眼睛。如果他能正常说话，他非得一连串讽刺都丢到自以为是的美国队长脸上，只可惜他不觉得自己现在这种只能一个字一个字往外蹦的状态能起到什么作用。他艰难地扫了一眼看起来像是在发呆的Bucky，恨不得自己现在能立刻恢复正常，然后把这两个混蛋都一炮轰上天。  
Bucky对人的目光向来很敏感，他原本低着头盯着Tony的腿或者其他的什么，觉得自己的大脑依旧是乱糟糟的一团。感受到Tony扫过来的目光，他下意识地抬头，抿着唇，迟疑地说：“我……我很抱歉。”  
然后他就接收到了Tony继续杀人的目光。  
尽管明知Tony现在看起来并不像是能暴起的样子，Steve还是难免又紧张起来。而这，当然，脑袋还靠在Steve胸前的Tony立刻感知到了。他从鼻孔里哼了一声：“我，才，是，那个，该，紧，张，的，人，好吗？”  
Steve有些尴尬，他小心翼翼地拍着Tony的背：“我还能为你做什么吗，Tony？”  
闭上你的嘴，押上冬日战士跟我滚回去签协议。  
Tony想。  
但是这句话说出来的风险太大了，估计他说到一半就要被两个大兵联手灭口——哦不，他这种状况哪还需要两个超级士兵联手？Steve一只手估计就能弄死他了。  
Tony又开始后悔他不该在缺氧的情况下轻信美国队长卸掉自己的装甲，尽管超级士兵们目前看起来还没有灭掉他的打算，只是两个人都眼神炯炯地盯着他，Tony又难免觉得头皮发麻。  
麻？  
他开口：“麻。”  
Steve和Bucky对视一眼，迅速地自觉分工。Steve从Tony的胳膊揉起，Bucky则是从小腿揉起。  
好吧。  
Tony心想。  
不管过一会儿状况如何，至少他还享受了一把被美国队长和他搭档按摩的……荣幸。  
如果这算是荣幸的话。  
"Steve。"Bucky的手还停在Tony的腿上，突然的开口让陷入沉默的Steve和Tony都向他看过来。  
Bucky抬头，看向Steve的眼睛，说：“你错了。”  
Steve一惊，迷惑不解地问：“……Bucky？你在说什么？”  
Bucky手上动作没听，轻轻摇头：“我和Stark并不需要你保护。”他又看了一眼盯着自己的Tony，因为那双眼睛略略恍惚了一下。他的脑海中又浮现出了刚刚被唤醒的场景：自己举起的枪，老人哀求的声音，满头鲜血的女人……  
Tony的痛呼唤醒了他，他慌忙松开了自己捏紧了的手，说了声“抱歉”，接着说：“这是我的错，Steve。我知道你想要为我开脱，但无论是否我被九头蛇控制，被当做武器的我……是做过那些事的。我并不否认这个，Steve。”  
Steve保持沉默，Tony并没有提醒他同样过度用力了。事实上，他四肢尽管依旧麻木，但过度呼吸的症状早已缓和了不少。若是他再忍耐一些，他是可以迅速召唤他的盔甲，全副武装地和他们开战的。  
而此时没有哪个士兵注意到这点。Tony也继续躺着，试图控制自己的呼吸。他的胸腔还在痛，但那没有什么。  
他经历过更多、更严重的。  
这不算什么。  
他听着Bucky说：“Steve，你知道的，你们的矛盾还可以沟通。我的过错已经发生……我……”他又看向Tony，重复说着，“我很抱歉Stark，我很抱歉。我不需要你原谅我。”  
Tony总算说出了他第一句完整并且稍微流畅的话：“我当然，不会原谅你，士兵。”  
他假装没注意到Steve加强的力气，深呼吸，继续说，“但是，我会给你一个机会。”  
然后他仰头，冲着STeve再度翻白眼：“你力气太大了，队长。当心我的手，我回去可是要签大批文件的。”  
“我……”  
美国队长看起来足够茫然无措了，这让Tony和Bucky不约而同地对视一眼，各自露出了好笑的表情。要知道，不管是几十年前的Steve，还是几十年后的老冰棍，这种表情可向来都是不多见的。  
但Steve又很快回过神来。他看了看Bucky，又看了看怀里的Tony，眼神中的迟疑逐渐变为坚定，原本捏紧的手终于松开了：“我会和你一起。”  
Tony给了他一个微笑：“放心，我不会让你躲过去的。”他试着动了一下腿和胳膊，手按在了Steve的肩膀上，说：“搭把手？”  
“我的荣幸。”  
回他话的是Bucky，冬日战士站起来，伸手就拉起了没有装甲的钢铁侠，上下打量了他一番，问：“你还能动吗？”  
Tony用全副武装来回答他。  
他升上面甲，又深深吸了一口西伯利亚寒冷的空气：“当然，我可以。”  
他感受到自己麻木的四肢已经恢复了正常的血液循环，心脏尚且隐隐作痛，但他的呼吸逐渐恢复正常的速率。这不是头一次，而他头一回在这习以为常的复原后感到极为清爽，仿佛又重新活过了一次。  
不久之前还虚弱地倒在地上的病人重新变回坚不可摧的钢铁侠，他面对着美国队长和冬日战士，Tony Stark面对着Steve Rogers和James Barnes。  
他说：“Go home?”  
Bucky看着这个神采奕奕的人，发现自己难以抑制住嘴角上扬，尽管他并不知道为什么。他转头，问Steve：“Together？”  
Steve上前一步：“Together.”


End file.
